familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stewie's diaper adventure
Stewie's diaper adventure is a story featuring diaper usage and changing. It also features Disney Brian sniffing people with his big shiny wet black nose. Plot Stewie is in his room tinkering with the multiverse remote. "At last! Now I can control directly where the remote will take me!" Stewie said in a triumphant tone. Suddenly Brian walked in. "Hey Stew," said Brian. "How dare you walk into my room, dog!" Stewie was slightly vexed by this intrusion. "Geez, you got a diaper rash or something?" Brian remarked. "Nevermind. Remember my multiverse remote? I have improved it so that I can now directly control where it sends me!" Stewie explained. "Ace! Mind taking me along?" Brian asked. "Very well... But we're not going to that fire hydrant universe again..." Stewie groaned, he turned on the remote and they were zapped away. ... They arrived in the gay universe, there were gay naked men everywhere. "Whoa! Now this is more like it!" Stewie said with joy. "Ugh! Please Stewie can we pick a universe we can both enjoy..." Brian groaned. "Very well..." Stewie with a disappointed tone zapped them away again. They arrived in the Disney universe. "Well this is a bit better... But I don't want to see anymore antisemitism," Brian sighed. "Can you stop whining dog?" Stewie said annoyed. "Besides I find this universe rather cute!" Stewie giggled. "I'm gonna throw up..." Brian groaned. They danced gayly indoors. "Oh Stewie! Brian! You're just in time for pie!" Disney Lois explained. "Did someone say pie?" Disney Peter asked, they suddenly broke out into a song about pie. It's a wonderful day for pie! For pie! Fooooor pie! Stewie was carried around by his Disney redesigned father, meanwhile Brian familiarised himself with the Disney counterparts of his family and friends. Lois was designed to look like Snow White, Peter resembled Mr Smee from Peter Pan with a bit of Doc from Snow White. Chris was just a disneyfied version of himself but was eating a jar of honey like Winnie the Pooh. Meg got the short straw again and was portrayed as fat with tentacles like Ursula from the little mermaid. Joe was a kettle, Quagmire was Iago from Aladdin, Cleveland was a skunk, Mayor West was a mouse and the news reporter Tom Tucker was a bunny rabbit. Brian took a look at himself in the mirror, he had a big shiny wet black nose, he sniffed with it. "Egad! My nose is so big and shiny!" Brian gasped. "Well this is the Disney universe Brian..." Stewie explained stating that was part of the Disney art style. Brian absentmindedly gave his nose a squeeze, it squeaked like a toy. "Oh figures, my nose makes silly noises..." Brian sighed. "Hehehe! Do it again! I like that sound!" Stewie asked. "No it's annoying..." Brian sighed before going downstairs to have pie. ... Mr Herbert the pervert then pays the Griffins a visit dressed as the evil witch from Snow White. He asks if anyone would like a shiny red apple with all the pie they're eating. Everyone yells no at him and throw pies in his face. Peter slams the door on him. However the doorbell rings. At the door is Mort Goldman. "Hellooooo!" Mort greets everyone. "Jeeeeeeeew!" Everyone says while glaring at the camera. Meg's tentacle grabs Mort and drags him inside. Everyone except Stewie and Brian beat him up. Brian and Stewie wince at the violence. "Stewie get us out of here!" Brian groans. "Nuh uh! I want to eat pie and listen to cute sing a longs! Oh look! A cute little birdie!" Stewie wants to stay this time. ... Stewie is in his room tinkering with an invention when Brian sniffs his diaper. "Oooooh!" Stewie gasps. "I'm sorry! I'm just checking whether you need changing or not." Brian apologised. "No don't apologise. There's something about your big shiny nose in this universe I like!" Stewie explained. "Keep sniffing me!" "Uh ok...?" Brain is weirded out by Stewie's request. He keeps sniffing him with his big wet shiny black nose that looks really cartoony in the Disney universe. It twitches and quivers. Stewie giggles. "Hehehe! That tickles!" Eventually he then makes an alarmed face as he feels himself peeing. "Ugh! I just wet myself!" "Maybe I should stop sniffing you..." Brian remarked. "But I like it!" Stewie whined. "Gotcha nose!" He squeezed Brian's shiny nose. It squeaked like a toy. Stewie giggled. "I love that sound!" "I bet you do." Brain said with a smirk. He gave his nose a few squeezes so it squeaked. Stewie giggled hysterically. Stewie walked up to lois and said "CHANGE MY DIAPER BITCH!" "Stewie, we don't yell at Mommy." said Lois. She didn't understand what Stewie was saying only Brian could, but she could hear whether his voice was raised or not. She picked Stewie up. "Is someone wet?" she said teasing him as she took him to his changing table. "Damn right I am! Now get me out of this thing before I-" Splaaaaat! He shat his diaper. "Oh god! That's disgusting! What have you been feeding me woman!?" Stewie groaned as the slimy shit sloshed about in his diaper. This one felt worse than the one he did in Yug Ylimaf. Lois comforted him with her soppy baby talk that just annoyed him as she laid him on his changing table and took off his red dungarees. Stewie was lying there in his shitty diaper. Lois then tore it off and dumped it in the diaper pail and got to cleaning him up with the horrible cold wipes, then The talcum powder and finally the slimy rash cream before taping up his new clean diaper on him and redressing him.